A Surprise Birthday Party For Troy
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Gabriella is planning a surprise birthday party for her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella asked Chad to help her with planning the surprise birthday party for Troy. Troy realizes something is going on and he decides that he is going to find out. Will Troy find out about the surprise birthday party that is for him? Six Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella knew that her boyfriend Troy's birthday was coming up and was wanting to throw him a surprise birthday party. Gabriella decided to see if Chad would help her with Troy's surprise birthday party. So she got her cell phone and called Chad. Chad heard his cell phone ring and so he answered it. Chad asked Gabriella why she was calling him. Gabriella asked Chad if he would help her throw a surprise birthday party for Troy. Chad told Gabriella he would love to help her throw a surprise birthday party for Hoops.

Gabriella asked Chad if he would want to get together after school and plan the surprise birthday party for Troy. Chad told Gabriella he was fine with getting together after school to plan the surprise birthday party for Troy. So they got through school and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their homework and school bags out of the locker and then close it. Gabriella sent Chad a text message telling him to meet her at the park. Chad texted Gabriella back asking her what time they were meeting in the park. Gabriella text back to Chad and told him that she would meet him at the park in an hour. Chad text back to Gabriella telling her that he would see her in an hour in the park.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends left the school and went to their cars. They got in to their cars and left the school parking lot. They were on their way home. Troy and Gabriella arrived at his house and parked the car. They got out of their car and grabbed the school bags. They locked the car and went into his house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and started doing their homework. Gabriella knew that she had to meet Chad in an hour in the park and she had to figured out a way to leave her boyfriend with out him getting suspicious. A few minutes later they had finish their homework and were making out on his bed. They finished making out and now were just laying on the bed. Gabriella noticed that her boyfriend had got quiet and looked over to see that he had fallen asleep. So she got up quietly and picked her school bag up. Gabriella decided to leave a note telling her boyfriend that she had went home. She place the note on him and left his bedroom. She went down stairs and told her boyfriends mom that she was leaving.

Lucille asked Gabriella why she was leaving so soon. Gabriella decided to tell Troy's mom about her planning a surprise birthday party for Troy. Gabriella told her boyfriend's mom that she was going to meet Chad in the park to plan a surprise birthday party for Troy. Lucille asked Gabriella if she could also help her with the surprise birthday party too. Gabriella told her boyfriend's mom that she would like her help with the surprise birthday party for Troy. Gabriella asked her boyfriend's mom not to tell Troy. Lucille told Gabriella she would not tell Troy. Gabriella left her boyfriend's house and went to her house. She dropped her school bag off and then left the house. She walked to the park and saw Chad waiting for her. Chad asked Gabriella what took her so long.

Gabriella told Chad that she was telling Troy's mom about the surprise birthday party for Troy. Chad asked Gabriella if Troy's mom was going to help them. Gabriella told Chad that Lucille is going to help them. Gabriella said to Chad that they could have Zeke or Troy's mom make the birthday cake. Chad said to Gabriella that they could have the surprise birthday party in Troy's back yard. Gabriella told Chad that she likes his idea. Gabriella told Chad that he would have to keep Troy busy till time for the surprise birthday party. Chad said to Gabriella that he will not have a problem keeping Hoops busy. So they finish talking about what they needed to do for the surprise birthday party for Troy. Chad walk Gabriella back to her house and then went home for the evening.

Mean while Troy woke up from his nap and notice that Gabriella was not laying next to him. Troy then saw the not on his chest and so he read the note. Troy got up and went to the bathroom. He went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Lucille saw her son come in to the kitchen. Lucille asked her son how his nap was. Troy told his mom that he had a good nap. Troy asked his mom if he could go next door and see Gabriella for a while. Lucille told her son that he could go next door to see Gabriella. Troy left the kitchen and the house. He walked next door to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Gabriella answer the door and saw her boyfriend standing in front of her and so she let him in. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Troy thanked his girlfriend for leaving him a note. So they shared a few kisses and then watch a movie together. They fell asleep on the couch, watching the movie.

Maria walked in to the house and went to the living room. She saw Troy and Gabriella asleep on the couch and so she turn the movie off. Maria took the movie out and put it a way. She shut the dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tv. Maria shut the tv off and went to call Troy's mom. Maria told Lucille that Troy and Gabriella had fallen asleep on the couch. Lucille told Maria that Troy could stay the night there. Lucille told Maria that she would bring Troy's stuff over in a few minutes. So Maria hung the phone up and went to the kitchen. Lucille went upstairs to her son's bedroom and grabbed his clothes that he was going to wear the next day. Lucille put his clothes and stuff he would need in his overnight bag. She grabbed his school bag with the gym bag and left the bedroom. Lucille left the house and walked next door to Gabriella's house.

Lucille walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Maria answered the door and let Lucille in the house. Lucille went to the living room and saw Gabriella and her son asleep on the couch. Lucille set her son's over night bag with his school bag and gym bag down on the floor. Troy woke up not long after and saw his mom talking to Maria. Lucille saw that her son had woke up and told him that he could stay the night with Gabriella. Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and then went back down stairs to get his stuff. Troy picked his stuff up and went back upstairs to Gabriella's bedroom. He set his stuff by her dresser. Troy stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawl into the bed. He pulled Gabriella close to him and went back to sleep for the night. Lucille said good night to Maria and went back home.

Please Review!

A/N This story is going to be a three shot. The next chapter will have Gabriella and Chad finishing the last of the planning for the surprise birthday party for Troy. Also Troy is going to realize some thing is going on too. The third chapter will be the surprise birthday party for Troy and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Gabriella knew that she and Chad had to finish getting stuff ready for Troy's surprise birthday party. Gabriella hope that her boyfriend would love the surprise birthday that she was throwing for him. She called Chad to see if he wanted to get together after school to finish getting the last of the stuff ready for the surprise birthday party for Troy. Gabriella decided that she also needed to spent some time with her boyfriend that day. She did not want her boyfriend to find out about the surprise birthday party that she was throwing him. So she was waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up. A few minutes later Troy arrived and picked his girlfriend up. They were now on the way to school and he saw Gabriella looking out the window. They arrived at the school and park the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags , before locking it up.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in to his and they walked in to the school together. They went to their lockers to put the school bags a way. They got their books out for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and were doing some making out. Troy and Gabriella were busy kissing each other, when their friends came up to them. Chad cleared his throat to get their attention. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. They saw their friends and said hi to them. So they left their lockers and went to class. They got through their first class and were now back at their lockers.

They put their books a way and then shut their lockers. Chad went over to Gabriella and told her that he needed to talk. Gabriella asked Chad what he needed to talk to her about. So Chad told Gabriella that he had to talk to her about the surprise party that they were doing for Troy. Gabriella asked Chad what was up. Chad asked Gabriella how they are going to keep hoops busy till time for the surprise birthday party. Gabriella told Chad that they could ask Troy's dad to keep him busy till time for the party tomorrow.

Mean while Troy was looking for his girlfriend and found her talking to Chad. Troy was wondering what was going on between his girlfriend and best friend. He also wondered what they were talking about too. Gabriella saw her boyfriend looking at her and told Chad that they would talk after school about it. Gabriella walked a way from Chad and went over to her boyfriend. Troy asked his girlfriend what she and Chad were talking about. Gabriella told her boyfriend that Chad was asking for some advice on where to take Taylor for their date. Gabriella hated lying to her boyfriend but she did not want the surprise party for him to be ruined.

They got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework and shut their lockers. They left the school and went to the parking lot. Chad went over to Gabriella and asked her when they could finish the talk they were having earlier. Gabriella told Chad that they can meet in the park around 7pm to finish the talk they had been having. Chad told Gabriella he would see her later. Troy heard his girlfriend talking to Chad. Troy wonder what they were up too. Troy decided he was going to find out what his girlfriend and best friend are talking about. So they got in the car and left the school parking lot.

They arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their stuff, before locking it up. They went in to the house and upstairs to his bedroom. They sat down on his bed and started doing their home work. An hour later they had finished their homework. They did some making out on the bed. After they finished making out, they went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Gabriella ate dinner with her boyfriend and his parents. Troy and Gabriella were outside in the backyard talking. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to go home and that she would see him tomorrow. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and told her that he will see her in the morning.

Gabriella left her boyfriends house and went to her house. She dropped her school bag of in the house and then left for the park. Gabriella started walking to the park and hope that Chad was still there. Troy saw his girlfriend leave her house and start walking towards the park. Troy wondered why his girlfriend was going to the park for. So Troy left his house and followed his girlfriend to the park. Gabriella saw Chad and went over to him. Chad asked Gabster what took her so long to get there. Gabriella told Chad that she had dinner with Troy and had a little bit of trouble getting a way.

Troy saw his girlfriend and best friend talking to each other. Troy wondered why his girlfriend and best friend meant in the park for. So he listen to the conversation that they were having and found out that they had planned a surprise party for him. Troy could not believe his girlfriend and best friend had planned a surprise birthday party for him. Troy did not want a surprise birthday party. Troy decided that since his birthday was tomorrow that he was going to go see his uncle Kyle and not show up for the surprise birthday party. So he left the park and went back to his house to pack his over night bag.

Gabriella and Chad had finish their talk. Gabriella told Chad she would see him tomorrow. So they parted ways and headed home. Gabriella did not know that her boyfriend had followed her to the park and had heard her conversation with Chad. Gabriella also did not know that her boyfriend knows about the surprise party for him. She went in to her house and upstairs to her bedroom. She could not wait for tomorrow and the surprise party for her boyfriend. So she went to bed for the night.

Mean while Troy had finished packing his over night bag and went back down stairs to the car. He put his over night bag in the back seat of his car. Troy went back in the house and left a note telling his parents that he went to see his uncle Kyle. He also told his parents in the note that he knows about the surprise birthday party that they were throwing him too. He told them he will not be showing up to it. He told his parents he would be back home the day after his birthday. So he set the note on the table and left the house. He got in to his car and pulled out of the drive way. He was now leaving Albuquerque and on his way to see his uncle Kyle.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. The next will have Gabriella finding out that her boyfriend left town and that he knows about the surprise birthday party for him. Also in the next chapter Troy will be arriving at his uncle Kyle's place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Troy hope his uncle Kyle would let him stay with him for 2 or 3 days. Two hours later Troy arrived at his uncle Kyle 's and parked his car. He got out of the car and grabbed his over night bag. He shut the car door and locked his car up. Troy went up to the house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later his uncle Kyle open the door and saw his nephew Troy standing in front of him. Kyle let his nephew Troy in to the house. Kyle shut the door and then asked his nephew Troy why he was here. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he had to get a way for 2 or 3 days. Troy asked his uncle Kyle if he could stay with him for the 2 or 3 days. Kyle told his nephew Troy that he could stay with him and his wife for the 2 to 3 days. Troy thanked his uncle Kyle for letting him stay. Troy asked his uncle Kyle where his aunt Mandy was at. Kyle told his nephew Troy that his aunt Mandy went grocery shopping and should be back soon. Kyle showed his nephew Troy the room he would be staying in.

Gabriella had helped her boyfriend's dad with basketball practice. Before long basketball practice was over and the guys went to the locker room. Jack thanked Gabriella for helping him with basketball practice. Jack then asked Gabriella if she would like to help him with basketball practice from now on. Gabriella told her boyfriend's dad that she would love to help him from now on with basketball practice. Gabriella told her boyfriend's dad that she would see him later on. So Gabriella left the gym and went to her locker. Chad left the boys locker room and the gym. Chad was walking down the hallway when he saw Gabriella at her locker. Chad decided to go over to Gabriella and talk to her about what they were going to do about the surprise birthday party, they had plan for Troy.

Troy set his over night bag on the dresser that was in the bedroom he was staying in. Troy then left the bedroom and went to the living room to see what is uncle Kyle was doing. Kyle saw his nephew come in to the living room and sit down on the couch. Kyle knew that there had to be a reason his nephew Troy had come to see him. Troy saw his uncle Kyle looking at him. Kyle decided to asked Troy about why he was here. Troy knew that his uncle Kyle was going to want to know the real reason that he is there. Troy decided that he should tell his uncle Kyle about why he was there. Kyle asked his nephew Troy what the actual reason was for him being here. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he had to get a way from his girlfriend and friends for 2 or 3 days.

Gabriella saw Chad coming over to her and knew that he wanted to talk. Chad reach Gabriella and asked her what they are going to do about the surprise birthday party that was for Troy. Gabriella told Chad that they are going to have to cancel the surprise birthday party that was for Troy and let the people they had invited know that it has been cancel. Chad said to Gabriella that he can not believe that Troy had found out about the surprise birthday party that was for him. Gabriella said to Chad that she has been trying to figure out how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party. Chad told Gabriella that they need to figure out how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party in the first place.

Chad left Gabriella and told her they will talk more about it after school. So they went to their last class they had. They got through the last class and were now at their lockers. Gabriella and her friends got their homework and school bags. They shut their lockers and left the school. Gabriella and Chad told their friends that the surprise birthday party for Troy has been cancel. Taylor and the others asked Gabriella and Chad why the surprise birthday party for Troy was canceled. Gabriella and Chad told their friends that Troy knows about the surprise birthday party and that he also left town. Taylor and the others asked Gabriella and Chad how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party that was for him. Gabriella and Chad told their friends that they do not know how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party that was for him. So Chad asked Gabriella if she needed a ride home. Gabriella told Chad that she did need a ride home.

Troy told his uncle Kyle that he had found out that his girlfriend and Chad were planning a surprise birthday party for him. He also told his uncle Kyle that he was not happy that they were planning a surprise birthday party for him. Kyle asked his nephew why he would not want a surprise birthday party. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he does not want to have a surprise birthday party for his birthday. Kyle then asked his nephew Troy if he told his girlfriend and best friend Chad that he did not want to have a surprise birthday party. Troy explain to his uncle Kyle that he had not told his girlfriend and best friend Chad about not wanting a surprise birthday party. Troy then told his uncle Kyle that when he found out about his girlfriend and Chad planning the surprise birthday party, that he got mad about it. Kyle asked his nephew Troy how he had found out about the surprise birthday party that his girlfriend and Chad were planning for him.

Troy told his uncle Kyle that he was looking for his girlfriend and found her talking to Chad. He told his uncle Kyle that he decided to listen to their conversation and see what they were talking about. Kyle asked his nephew Troy if his girlfriend and Chad had notice that he was there listening. He told his uncle Kyle that his girlfriend and Chad did not notice that he was there listening. Troy said to his uncle Kyle that when he heard his girlfriend and Chad talk about the surprise birthday party that they had planned, that he got really upset about it. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he had up and left before they saw him. Kyle said to his nephew that he should of confronted his girlfriend and Chad about the surprise birthday party they had planned for him and told them that he did not want a surprise birthday party. Troy knew his uncle was right that he should of told his girlfriend and Chad that he did not want a surprise birthday party.

Two hours later Aunt Mandy arrived home and saw a car in the driveway. Mandy wondered who was visiting her husband. So Mandy got of her car and grabbed her two bags of groceries. Mandy went in the house and took the groceries to the kitchen. She then went to the living room to let her husband know she was back. When Mandy came in to the living room she saw Troy with her husband in the living room. Troy saw his aunt Mandy looking at him. Mandy asked Troy what he was doing here. Troy told his aunt Mandy what he had to his uncle Kyle.

Chad and Gabriella arrived at her house and he parked his car. Gabriella and Chad talked for a few minutes before she got out of his car. Gabriella said to Chad that she was going to talk with Troy's dad and see if he knows how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party. Chad said to Gabriella that he will talk to their friends and see if they will help them find out if some one told Troy about the surprise birthday party. Gabriella got out of Chads car and thank him for the ride. Chad told Gabriella that he was glad to help and then he left Gabriella's house. Gabriella went in the house and did her homework. An hour later she had finish her homework and was getting ready to walk next door to talk to her boyfriends dad.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to update this story. I have been at a stand still and dealing with writer's block for my hsm stories. I am going to skip a day and have it be Troy's second day at his uncle Kyle's house in the next chapter of this six shot story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy hope his uncle Kyle would let him stay with him for 2 or 3 days. Two hours later Troy arrived at his uncle Kyle 's and parked his car. He got out of the car and grabbed his over night bag. He shut the car door and locked his car up. Troy went up to the house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later his uncle Kyle open the door and saw his nephew Troy standing in front of him. Kyle let his nephew Troy in to the house. Kyle shut the door and then asked his nephew Troy why he was here. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he had to get a way for 2 or 3 days. Troy asked his uncle Kyle if he could stay with him for the 2 or 3 days. Kyle told his nephew Troy that he could stay with him and his wife for the 2 to 3 days. Troy thanked his uncle Kyle for letting him stay. Troy asked his uncle Kyle where his aunt Mandy was at. Kyle told his nephew Troy that his aunt Mandy went grocery shopping and should be back soon. Kyle showed his nephew Troy the room he would be staying in.

Gabriella had helped her boyfriend's dad with basketball practice. Before long basketball practice was over and the guys went to the locker room. Jack thanked Gabriella for helping him with basketball practice. Jack then asked Gabriella if she would like to help him with basketball practice from now on. Gabriella told her boyfriend's dad that she would love to help him from now on with basketball practice. Gabriella told her boyfriend's dad that she would see him later on. So Gabriella left the gym and went to her locker. Chad left the boys locker room and the gym. Chad was walking down the hallway when he saw Gabriella at her locker. Chad decided to go over to Gabriella and talk to her about what they were going to do about the surprise birthday party, they had plan for Troy.

Troy set his over night bag on the dresser that was in the bedroom he was staying in. Troy then left the bedroom and went to the living room to see what is uncle Kyle was doing. Kyle saw his nephew come in to the living room and sit down on the couch. Kyle knew that there had to be a reason his nephew Troy had come to see him. Troy saw his uncle Kyle looking at him. Kyle decided to asked Troy about why he was here. Troy knew that his uncle Kyle was going to want to know the real reason that he is there. Troy decided that he should tell his uncle Kyle about why he was there. Kyle asked his nephew Troy what the actual reason was for him being here. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he had to get a way from his girlfriend and friends for 2 or 3 days.

Gabriella saw Chad coming over to her and knew that he wanted to talk. Chad reach Gabriella and asked her what they are going to do about the surprise birthday party that was for Troy. Gabriella told Chad that they are going to have to cancel the surprise birthday party that was for Troy and let the people they had invited know that it has been cancel. Chad said to Gabriella that he can not believe that Troy had found out about the surprise birthday party that was for him. Gabriella said to Chad that she has been trying to figure out how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party. Chad told Gabriella that they need to figure out how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party in the first place.

Chad left Gabriella and told her they will talk more about it after school. So they went to their last class they had. They got through the last class and were now at their lockers. Gabriella and her friends got their homework and school bags. They shut their lockers and left the school. Gabriella and Chad told their friends that the surprise birthday party for Troy has been cancel. Taylor and the others asked Gabriella and Chad why the surprise birthday party for Troy was canceled. Gabriella and Chad told their friends that Troy knows about the surprise birthday party and that he also left town. Taylor and the others asked Gabriella and Chad how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party that was for him. Gabriella and Chad told their friends that they do not know how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party that was for him. So Chad asked Gabriella if she needed a ride home. Gabriella told Chad that she did need a ride home.

Troy told his uncle Kyle that he had found out that his girlfriend and Chad were planning a surprise birthday party for him. He also told his uncle Kyle that he was not happy that they were planning a surprise birthday party for him. Kyle asked his nephew why he would not want a surprise birthday party. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he does not want to have a surprise birthday party for his birthday. Kyle then asked his nephew Troy if he told his girlfriend and best friend Chad that he did not want to have a surprise birthday party. Troy explain to his uncle Kyle that he had not told his girlfriend and best friend Chad about not wanting a surprise birthday party. Troy then told his uncle Kyle that when he found out about his girlfriend and Chad planning the surprise birthday party, that he got mad about it. Kyle asked his nephew Troy how he had found out about the surprise birthday party that his girlfriend and Chad were planning for him.

Troy told his uncle Kyle that he was looking for his girlfriend and found her talking to Chad. He told his uncle Kyle that he decided to listen to their conversation and see what they were talking about. Kyle asked his nephew Troy if his girlfriend and Chad had notice that he was there listening. He told his uncle Kyle that his girlfriend and Chad did not notice that he was there listening. Troy said to his uncle Kyle that when he heard his girlfriend and Chad talk about the surprise birthday party that they had planned, that he got really upset about it. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he had up and left before they saw him. Kyle said to his nephew that he should of confronted his girlfriend and Chad about the surprise birthday party they had planned for him and told them that he did not want a surprise birthday party. Troy knew his uncle was right that he should of told his girlfriend and Chad that he did not want a surprise birthday party.

Two hours later Aunt Mandy arrived home and saw a car in the driveway. Mandy wondered who was visiting her husband. So Mandy got of her car and grabbed her two bags of groceries. Mandy went in the house and took the groceries to the kitchen. She then went to the living room to let her husband know she was back. When Mandy came in to the living room she saw Troy with her husband in the living room. Troy saw his aunt Mandy looking at him. Mandy asked Troy what he was doing here. Troy told his aunt Mandy what he had told his uncle Kyle.

Chad and Gabriella arrived at her house and he parked his car. Gabriella and Chad talked for a few minutes before she got out of his car. Gabriella said to Chad that she was going to talk with Troy's dad and see if he knows how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party. Chad said to Gabriella that he will talk to their friends and see if they will help them find out if some one told Troy about the surprise birthday party. Gabriella got out of Chads car and thank him for the ride. Chad told Gabriella that he was glad to help and then he left Gabriella's house. Gabriella went in the house and did her homework. An hour later she had finish her homework and was getting ready to walk next door to talk to her boyfriends dad.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to update this story. I have been at a stand still and dealing with writer's block for my hsm stories. I am going to skip a day and have it be Troy's second day at his uncle Kyle's house in the next chapter of this six shot story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella arrived at her boyfriends house and knock on the door. Lucille answered the door and asked Gabriella to come inside the house. Gabriella went in the house. Lucille asked Gabriella what was going on. Gabriella asked her boyfriend's mom if Jack was home too. Lucille told Gabriella that Jack was home and in the living room watching tv. Gabriella told her boyfriend's mom that she needed to talk her and Jack about some thing. So they went to living room where Jack was at. Jack saw Gabriella and his wife come in to the living room. Jack asked Gabriella and his wife what was up. Lucille told her husband that Gabriella wanted to talk to them about some thing. So Gabriella and her boyfriend's mom sat down on the couch.

Gabriella asked her boyfriends parents if they had told Troy about the surprise birthday party. Lucille and her husband told Gabriella that they did not tell Tory about the surprise birthday party. Gabriella told her boyfriends parents that she is trying to figure out how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party. Jack and his wife told Gabriella that they would help her find out who told Troy about the surprise birthday party. Gabriella told her boyfriends parents that she would like their help. Gabriella then said to her boyfriend's parents that she still wonders how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party.

Lucille asked Gabriella if Troy was around when she would talk to Chad about the surprise birthday party. Gabriella told her boyfriends mom that when she would talk to Chad about the surprise birthday party for Troy that he was not around. Jack was listening to what Gabriella was telling his wife. Jack spoke up and asked Gabriella if she and Chad had made sure that Troy was not around before they started talking about the surprise birthday party. Gabriella said to her boyfriends dad that she and Chad had made sure that Troy was not around before they started talking about the surprise birthday party.

Mean while Troy had been at his Uncle Kyle's for two days and decide that he would go home the day after his birthday. Kyle asked his nephew if he had though about what he had said. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he has did some thinking. Kyle asked his nephew if he called his parents and told them where he was at. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he had not called his parents yet. Kyle said to his nephew that he better call his parents and let them know where he is at. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he will call them in a little while. Kyle then asked his nephew when he was going to go back home. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he is going to go home the day after his birthday.

Gabriella told her boyfriend's parents that she was going to go and would see them later. So Gabriella left her boyfriends parents house and went back to her house to call Chad. Lucille looked at her husband and asked him what was on his mind. Jack told his wife that he might have an idea on how Troy found out about the surrise birthday party. Lucille asked her husband what he means that he has an idea on how their son found out about the surprise birthday party for him. Jack told his wife that he has an idea, but is not sure of it. So Lucille told her husband that she was going to go finish cleaning the kitchen. So Lucille left the living room and went back to the kitchen. Jack went back to watching his basketball game on the TV.

Troy knew that his uncle Kyle was right that he should call his parents. So Troy told his uncle Kyle that he was going to go call his parents now. Kyle was glad that his nephew was calling his parents. Kyle went to the living room to watch some TV. Troy sat down on the bed in the room he was staying in. Troy called his parents and told them that he was staying with uncle Kyle for another day or two. Jack asked his son how he found out about the surprise birthday party for him. Troy told his dad how he had found out about the surprise birthday party that was for him. Troy told his dad that he did not want a surprise birthday party. Jack said to his son that he could have ask Gabriella and Chad not to give him a surprise birthday party then. Troy said to his dad that even if he had told his girlfriend and friend that he did not want a surprise birthday party, that they would have done it any way. Troy told his dad that he would be home the day after his birthday. So Troy hung his cell phone up and turn it off. Troy was thinking about calling his girlfriend, but was not sure if he could talk to her with out getting upset.

Lucille asked her husband who he was talking to on the phone. Jack told his wife that it was their son Troy. Lucille asked her husband what their son had said to him. Jack told his wife what their son had told them. Lucille said to her husband that she can not believe that is how he found out about the surprise birthday party. Jack told his wife that he could not believe it either. Lucille told her husband that they need to tell Gabriella. Jack told his wife that he was getting ready to call Gabriella. So Lucille went back to the kitchen to start dinner. Jack called Gabriella and asked her if she could come back over. Gabriella told her boyfriend's dad that she would be over in a little bit. Jack told Gabriella he would see her in a little bit then. So Jack hung the phone up and went to the kitchen to tell his wife that Gabriella was coming back over.

Gabriella told her mom that she was going over to her boyfriends house for a little bit. Gabriella left her house and walked next door to her boyfriends house. She went up to the door and knocked on it. Jack answered the door and let Gabriella in to the house. Jack and Gabriella went to the living room to talk. Gabriella asked her boyfriends dad what was up. Jack told Gabriella that he now knows how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party. Gabriella asked her boyfriend's dad how Troy found out about the surprise birthday party that was for him. Jack told Gabriella what his son had told him on the phone. Gabriella said to her boyfriend's dad that she could not believe that is how he found out about it. Jack told his son's girlfriend not to be mad at him. Gabriella said to her boyfriend's dad that she was not mad at his son. Jack then asked Gabriella what she was going to do about the surprise birthday party that she had plan for him.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend's dad when her boyfriend Troy was going to be home. Jack told Gabriella that his son will not be home till the day after his birthday. Gabriella then said to her boyfriend's dad that they could have the surprise birthday party here at the house. Jack said to Gabriella that is a good idea to have it there at the house. Gabriella told her boyfriend's dad that she knows the surprise birthday party is going to be the day after his birthday. Lucille came to the living room and saw her husband talking with Gabriella. Lucille asked Gabriella if she was going to stay for dinner. Gabriella told her boyfriend's mom that she would love to stay and have dinner with them. So Gabriella ate dinner with her boyfriends parents. Gabriella asked her boyfriend's parents if they would help her with the surprise party. Lucille and her husband told Gabriella they would love to help her with it. So they talking about the surprise birthday party for Troy and then she went home for the night.

Troy told his uncle Kyle that he called his parents and told them where he was at. Kyle asked his nephew if he told his parents about how he knows about the surprise birthday party. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he did tell his parents that he knows about the surprise birthday party. So Melody told her husband and nephew that dinner was ready. So Troy and his uncle went to eat dinner. Kyle asked his nephew if he is still set on going home the day after his birthday. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he has been doing some thinking and might go home tomorrow on his birthday. Kyle asked his nephew if he was missing his girlfriend. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he was missing his girlfriend a lot. So they had finished eating dinner and were now in the living room talking. Melody had cleared the table and was now washing the dishes. Troy told his uncle Kyle that he was going to bed and would see him in the morning. Troy went to the bedroom he was staying in and got ready for bed. Troy then grabbed his cell phone and got in to the bed. Troy sent a text to his girlfriend, telling her that he was missing her and that he loved her too. Troy set his phone back on the night stand and then went to sleep for the night.

Please Review!

A/n Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up on this story. Chapter 6 will be the last chapter for this six shot story. In the fianl chapter Troy is going to arrived home on his birthday with out any one knowing. Also the surprise birthday will be happening in the last chapter too.


End file.
